


Memories lost and forgotten

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: “Did I tell you…you look beautiful tonight.”“You did.” You take your cup with a smile and empty the rest, “More than once already, if I recall.”“Well it’s true.” Haralds hand squeezes your thigh underneath the table, right before he pushes up your dress and you can feel his fingers dancing across your skin, moving down between your legs.





	Memories lost and forgotten

‘Be careful, some doors can’t be closed once you open them.’ It’s what your grandmother had always said, right before she would lock the door to the attic.    
She had recently passed away, leaving you her home, money and many, many memories of her. As a kid you always thought she was taking about the door leading up to the attic but apparently you were wrong.    
“She was always a weird one.” You laugh to yourself, looking at the door right in front of you.    
It looked like any other door, frame and handle all there. The only difference was that this one was standing right in the middle of the room without leading any where. Just a door in an almost empty room.    
Ignoring the door for now your attention turns towards the small box standing in one of the corners. Old, faded pictures. Some of them looked so old you doubted your grandma could have taken them and yet…    
There it was again. The strange feeling that she hadn’t told you everything, not quite. You look over your shoulder, put the photos down and walk over to the door. You take the handle, pull on it and the door swings open, revealing nothing but the wall behind.    
'Of course, what did you expect.’    
Nothing happens but when you turn to leave your body starts feeling heavy. You fall. Fall backwards right through the door. Your consciousness slips away from you, right through your fingers. You can feel it but there’s nothing you can do to stop it.  

When you open your eyes again you’re lying in a field, dry grass is underneath you and the sun is shining on your head so strong that it feels like your brain is being fryed. Strange sounds from further back can be heard. Metal on metal. A noise like someone’s sharpening their kitchen knife a bit too violently.   
Drawn by the sounds, you can’t help but wonder what is going on and make your way over towards the noise.   
Swords were clashing together, people moving in an elegant dance that held your fascination until you felt a cold blade against your throat.   
“What do we have here.”   
The man spins you around, the knife still in his hand. You frown, taking a close look at him. Did you stumble into a renaissance fair or something like that? What the hell was even going on here?   
“Who are you?”   
“Harald but that still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”   
“I uhm…” Didn’t you just stand in your grandma’s attic. How did you even end up here? And why did everything look so damn real. Not at all like a bad joke, “I…got lost?”   
“Really?” He smirks and waves another man over that had been standing close by, “Let me and my brother escort you back to Kattegat then.”   
“What did you just say?” He gives you a strange look, “The last thing, where are you bringing me?”   
“Kattegat.”   
The name sounded familiar, like a memory that had faded away and was just now coming back. You had heard stories as a kid, from far away places, other worlds. Your grandmother had told them to you. Back then that was all they had been. Stories. But…had that really been true? 

You didn’t know what else you could do so you played dumb and let yourself be escorted back to the city. There really wasn’t another option anyway since you had no clue what was going on either.   
The weird looks you got couldn’t be helped. Your clothes were a bit out of place after all, so was your whole appearance.   
Even though the two men obviously found you a bit strange themselves they seemed to have taken a liking to you anyway. So you found yourself in one of the empty rooms available, with a set of new clothes that were nearly impossible to put on and a warm meal at your table.   
A knock at your door makes you look up, “Have you settled in already?”   
“I guess, yes.”   
“My name is Halfdan I don’t think I introduced myself earlier. You should go to sleep early, tomorrow will be a busy day.” 

Sleep sounded really good. Everything about this day had been weird. It felt like you straight up walked into a fairy tale and yet something about all of this was so very familiar and felt like home.   
The next day turned out to be indeed very busy. Apparently there was some kind of feast going on in the evening and you were welcome to help prepare everything. Well, that was definitely something that felt like home. Kitchen work. But still, better than sitting around and having to think about what was actually going on here.   
You watched everyone around you for a while, trying to pierce things together without much luck. Outside some of the men were training again and you had to admit that Harald and Halfdan didn’t look half bad. In fact they were freaking attractive. 

“Did I tell you…you look beautiful tonight.”    
“You did.” You take your cup with a smile and empty the rest, “More than once already, if I recall.”    
“Well it’s true.” Haralds hand squeezes your thigh underneath the table, right before he pushes up your dress and you can feel his fingers dancing across your skin, moving down between your legs.    
Damn those guys seemed to have no shame at all. You had seen more than one couple heavily making out in front of everyone tonight, so you weren’t really that surprised about the advance nor did you mind.   
You jerk back your head when you feel another hand on the other side of your leg, almost hitting the backrest full force. Halfdan sits there with a self satisfied grin while they both caress the inside of your thighs with their rough hands.    
Harald stops his movements for a moment, takes your hand and gets up to leave the room with his brother following close behind.  

You look around for a moment and take in the room they bring you to, still fascinated by everything all around you. Though your attention is quickly drawn to the half naked man in front of you, outstretched on the bed.    
“Get on your hands and knees.” Halfdan whispers into your ear before pushing you towards the bed. You do as he says and wait for him to join you.    
Excitement and arousal had taken over all other thoughts by now and you couldn’t wait for them to start. You’re on the bed on all fours, Harald stroking his cock in front of your face while Halfdan pushes the front of your dress down and the back of it up from behind. Harald takes a hand full of your hair and slowly pushes your head down. Opening your mouth, you eagerly start sucking his cock. Your soft lips move up and down, taking everything in then changing to just the tip. Your tongue swirls around his head before you slowly lick the sides of his shaft. He grabs your head, pushes you further down so you almost start to gag and begins to move his hips. His cock hits the back of your throat with every thrust.   
“Yes…that’s it sweetheart, use your tongue.” He groans, hand tightening around your hair.    
Halfdans hand lands on your ass with a loud smack. He grabs you by the hips, thrusting into you without a warning. He slams his hips against you from behind, over and over again like an animal. You feel him deep inside you, filling you out completely.    
“Want me to fuck you like a little bitch in heat?” His words combined with a bite on your earlobe make you moan around Haralds cock, “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”    
Pushing your ass back, you start moving in his rhythm while sucking off the man in front of you. Halfdan slams into you from behind while his brother fucks your mouth. Harald starts to thrust his hips up violently, his hand tightening its hold.    
“Swallow it my good little whore.” He pushes down your head, holding it in place while roughly jerking his hips up until he cums with a loud groan. He keeps you in place until he’s sure everything is running down your throat and watches as you lick his cock clean while his brother pounds you from behind.    
Halfdan moves all the way out and slams back in. His thrusts are hard, almost painful but still very much enjoyable. He grabs you by the throat, pulls you up against him and starts squeezing a little. Not too much to make it uncomfortable but enough that you feel the lack of air.    
“You don’t mind me cuming inside your tight little cunt, right?” Even if you had wanted to protest, with his hand around your throat you couldn’t.    
He thrusts into you, roughly with quick short strokes. You feel his nails digging into your flesh until he finally finds his release and lets go as your walls tighten around him. Hot seed is coating your insides, being pumped deep into you. You’re exhausted, tired but at the same time happy and all too pleased.    
“Tsk what do you think you’re doing?” Harald scolds you after you laid down your head to rest a little, “Time to switch.” He states, smirking at you while the two of them start to move.    
“Please let me rest a bit.”    
Halfdan gives you a harsh slap on your ass, “You forget who’s in control here.” He kneads your stinging flesh and watches you struggle in amusement as his fingers move down and between your legs, “We’ll have to remind you little girl.”


End file.
